detective_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu), is both a fictional character and the eponymous protagonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, the villainous Dr. Eggman, and his henchmen. "I'm Sonic, a little ball of super energy in an extremely handsome package!" :—Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ben Schwartz (English), Taishi Nakagawa (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Najib Amhali (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Julien Bam (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Máté Szabó (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Renato Novara (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Marcin Hycnar (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Anton Komolov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Christian Hedlund (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Manolo Rey (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Luis El Tuani (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with predominantly blue fur. He has six quills that extend from the back of his head, with two on his back and a tail. He has green eyes, a black nose, his muzzle fur and his belly are peach, and his muzzle fur extends to the center of his nose ridge. For attire, he wears a pair of white gloves, a pair of red Puma sneakers with white straps, white soles, and yellow Puma tags, and a pair of white socks. * Fur Color: Blue and Peach * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sonic has somewhat easy-going demeanor, as during a fight with Dr. Robotnik, he sarcastically remarks that he took 9,000,000 steps that day. He also has a desire to constantly move at high speeds. Relationships Friends/Allies * Tom Wachowski * Annie Wachowski * Harry Goodman ** Harry's Pikachu * Tim Goodman * Lucy Stevens ** Lucy's Psyduck Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Dr. Robotnik * Howard Clifford Powers and Abilities Sonic has the ability to run at high speeds that exceed 760 miles per hour. Sonic can move so fast that he can create sonic booms and other moving objects can appear still from his perspective. In addition to this, Sonic can curl up into a ball as a protective mechanism to attack others with his speed or create soft landings for himself. Additionally, Sonic has an unknown connection with electricity, as each of his individual quills are charged with electricity, and if he creates a sonic boom while charged with electricity, he can create an EMP burst. One of these knocked out all the power across the Johto Region's Northwest. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Move Skills Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill * Super speed * Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes * Enhanced stamina Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Detective Sonic Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Sonic the Hedgehog Wikipedia * Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic News Network * Sonic the Hedgehog Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters